By The Sacred Tree
by Wayward Wiccan
Summary: First House of Night FanFic. Aphrodite/Stevie Rae. Just what I think would happen if their Imprint meant more.


**Update (Sept. 24, 2013):** Sorry to have been away from writing this for so long everyone! I'm currently working on re-writing this in Aphrodite's POV as well (will most likely be added as a second Chapter to this). I can't promise to flesh this out into a multiple chapter story as it was never intended to be more than just this. But I can promise to put together an actual story in the future between these two and I hope you'll be there to enjoy it.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Stevie Rae, Aphrodite or any of the other characters mentioned here. They all belong to P.C. and Kristin Cast.

* * *

She watched her lover walk into the meeting. She stole a glance at the gorgeous blonde as she twitched over to her chair just on the other side of Zoey. As she thought of the night they'd had last night a blush ran across her cheeks. It was a good thing she had just fed or everyone would've realized it.

"Alright," said Aphrodite. "I'm here now, Zoey. You can start the meeting."

"Aphrodite, we started the meeting 20 minutes ago. Do you think you could try to forget about yourself for just a second and remember all the bullpoopie that the rest of us are going through right now?"

"Girl, if you don't learn how to cuss soon I swear to Nyx I will beat the cussing right into your too skinny ass."

Why was this turning her on? Aphrodite was being as rude as a fox in a hen-house but she just couldn't stop thinking of that soft porcelain skin under her fingertips. Tongue tasting every inch it possibly can. Hands roaming, voices moaning, bed creaking just soft enough -

"Stevie Rae? Are you even listening to me?" Zoey said with an exasperated sigh.

"Oh, shoot, Zoey. I'm so dang sorry. Just what with everything goin' on my mind's just been racin' so much. Watdja say?"

"I asked if you had seen anything when you went on your perimeter check last night before dawn?"

"Oh, no I didn't see anything. Nothing at all. But honestly I didn't get a chance to do as thorough an investigation as I would have liked. So, with your permission, I'd like to recheck the perimeter paying extra attention to any and everything I see, hear, hell even smell."

"Sure, Stevie Rae that's actually a good idea. Why don't you go on and start and later I can explain what all we talked about."

"Actually, Zoey. Why don't I explain all this to her afterwards," chimed in Aphrodite. "She can make sure that she's over by the dorms after the meeting gets out and on my way to my room I'll stop by and fill her in on things."

"Well, that's … nice of you," Zoey said. "Alright then, it's settled. After the meeting, Aphrodite will meet up with Stevie Rae and fill her in. See ya later, Stevie Rae."

With a small wave to them all she headed out the door just as Erin and Shaunee launched into some kind of discussion about some sale that was supposed to be going on soon.

When she emerged into the darkness of the school campus she took in a deep breath. She gazed up at the full moon and kinda wished everything was the way it was before she'd died. Well almost everything anyway. She never wanted to give up what her and Aphrodite shared. Especially their Imprint. With it all the sexual pleasure was completely heightened. Sure the imprint didn't start out that way but one night that all changed and she didn't want it to ever end.

She finished her perimeter search faster than she'd anticipated so she went to sit by the tree at the west wall. She was supposed to be meeting Aphrodite by the dorms but this place held a special place in her heart. And she felt that it was high time that Aphrodite felt the power that it held.

"Earth, I know this is a little unorthodox, but would you please go to Aphrodite and lead her back here. I know that this is a time of turmoil but don't you think that Nyx would agree with me when I say that relaxed minds are a lot smarter than stressed ones? Anyway please bring her to me." She felt the familiar twirl of the element and she smelled a wonderful apple orchard before the element whisked away to find her lover.

What seemed like an eternity later, she finally felt the familiarity of her element once again and she opened her eyes to see Aphrodite walking over to her.

"Hey, baby," she said as she sat next to her and kissed her softly.

"Hey," Stevie Rae answered as she intertwined her fingers with hers.

"I thought we'd be going back to my room, to … well … you know," Aphrodite said with a seductive smile that always made her shudder with anticipation.

"I wanted you to come here because, well this place is special to me. And you're special to me. So I thought that tonight… this would be the perfect place." With a silent prayer to Nyx that Aphrodite would agree with her she leaned over and kissed her softly.

Nyx must've heard her because instead of pulling away she leaned into the kiss and moaned.

Stevie Rae moved quickly removing both of their jackets without breaking the bond between their lips. After the jackets they pulled away just long enough to get their shirts off. When they're lips crashed back together they fell to the ground onto the discarded items of clothing. Stevie Rae straddled Aphrodite's lap and sat up. She looked upon the woman that she… loved? Was that the word she wanted to use?

"I love you."

"Oh, Stevie Rae I love you, too!" Aphrodite squealed as she pulled Stevie Rae back down to her.

Unbridled passion erupted around them and long after they collapsed in a sweaty, panting, quivering heap. They held each other through the night until dawn started to come up.

They put their clothes back on and with the others in mind parted ways for the night but not before one more good night kiss.

As Stevie Rae watched Aphrodite twitch away toward the dorms only one thought ran across her mind…"One day, I'm gonna make that girl my wife."


End file.
